Evil dog
by X3La Vie BohemeX3
Summary: Just some very little, stupid stories. PG13 just incase, Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Midnight:  
  
Oni opened her eyes as she heard the little puppy barking. "maybe getting a puppy wasn't a good idea…" she yawned. She rolled over on her side and saw Hiei sitting over by the window. "did he wake you up to? Can you go and tell him to be quite or something?" Hiei looked over at her and nodded.  
  
He stood up and walked down the hall. He looked at the little cage and at the little mutt inside. "Hey! Shut up! Don't you know people are trying to sleep?!" Hiei yelled as he kicked the box. The puppy growled as he watched Hiei walk back into the bed room. Oni was already asleep and Hiei crawled back in bed and fell asleep.   
  
3 in the morning.   
  
"I can't take it!" Oni shouted putting the pillow over her head, "kill me now! Get it over with!" Hiei smirked and looked at her. "Hiei could you-" "I know I know, go tell it to shut up." He said as he stood up and walked out the door. Oni watched the door for a couple of minutes, then smiled when Hiei came back in and laid down. "all taken care of." He said as he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
And for the sake of this story and the safety of the puupy and Oni and Hiei's sanity, everything was peaceful for the rest of the night. Oni woke up and stretched. She looked over at Hiei who was looking at the ceiling. "well, the rest of the night went pretty well. But I thought the puppy would wake us up again." Hiei looked over and gave a grin. "what puppy?" 


	2. notes

Oni: Hello everybody. Just wanted to tell you somethings. This is my first fic. And there will be more. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did…but I don't.  
  
Kurama: oh. How sweet.  
  
Oni: If I owned Yu Yu…that would mean I owned Hiei! Yay!  
  
Kurama: - -''  
  
Hiei: o0''  
  
Kurama: oh yes and please Review  
  
Hiei: and don't be mean…if you make you cry, we're the ones who have to deal with her. 


	3. Hiei's Eyes

Oni: How many eyes do you have, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: hn…  
  
Kurama: to really know, he'd have to be declutched -evil grin-  
  
Oni: Oh…0//.//0(ßblushing face teehee)  
  
Hiei: hn…  
  
Yusuke: You should know how many eyes he's got Oni.  
  
Oni: - -'' Yusuke you perv!  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Kurama: I'm curious now…  
  
Kuwabara: -grabs Hiei- Ha ha! Lets find out!  
  
Yusuke, Kurama: -strip down Hiei- Ha ha!  
  
Hiei: -turns Demon- Hn?! GET OFF ME!! ONI! HELP!!!!  
  
Oni: 1...2...3... Shut up Hiei! I'm trying to count!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oni: yea, it's dumb. I wrote it in math class.  
  
Hiei: - -'' 


	4. Hiei andKuwabara!

Thanks to Pink (AnimeAngel707) for the idea of this story…You've got such a twisted mind^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sitting at Oni's House playing poker*  
  
Oni: I'm so glad I invited you over Pink!  
  
Pink: *clinging to Kurama* Me too! ^_^  
  
Kurama: ^_^'''  
  
Hiei: *counting his money* Me too. She'd just one more person I can beat at poker.   
  
Yusuke: Shut up Hiei! Come on everybody, put in your money.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't think I gots any more money. *digs through pocket* Oh! Heres something! Well what ever it is, I'll bet it.  
  
*Kuwabara pulls out a little folded up picture.*  
  
Oni: what is it Kuwabara? *picks up the picture and unfolded it, then bursts out laughing*  
  
Kurama: o0'' what is it Oni?  
  
Oni: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls out of chair*  
  
Hiei: - -''  
  
Pink: * walks over and picks up picture* Oh my!! Kuwabara!   
  
Yusuke: I can't take it anymore! *grabs picture* What the Hell!? Why do you have a picture of Hiei folded up in your pocket?!  
  
Hiei: WHAT!!??  
  
Kurama: - -'' I need new friends…  
  
Kuwabara: *gabs picture* Quit touching it! Your getting finger prints all over it! *hugs picture*  
  
Hiei: WHAT??!!  
  
Oni: I think Kuwabara likes you!! Oh this is great!! HA hA!  
  
Yusuke: o0'' (ß In shock)  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei, Hiei, Why can't you see?! You and me were ment to be! *kisses picture*  
  
Pink: Nice rhyme…  
  
Yusuke: I think I'm gonna be sick…0//-//0  
  
Oni: *still rolling on floor laughing*  
  
Hiei: Ew! Kuwbaka! Have you lost your mind?!  
  
Kuwabara: Yes! I've lost my mind! It's clouded by a fog of love for you! *trys to hug Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *kicks Kuwabara* Get away! I'll kill you! Don't tempt me!!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh Hiei! Please! I love You so!! *hugs him*  
  
Oni: 0///.///0 oh…he's dead…  
  
Hiei: - -'' WHAT THE HELL!!! GET THE #@$! OFF ME!! *Pushes him off and pulls out Katana*   
  
Pink: Maybe we should stop him…  
  
*In the background, Hiei chases Kuwabara around trying to stab him*  
  
Oni: No, if we try to butt in one of us could get killed. And besides Kuwabara is expendable, I mean come on, it's not like anyone would miss him.  
  
Kurama: good point. Well, back to the game then?  
  
Pink: Sure!  
  
Yusuke: O0''*still in shock*   
  
Oni: *puts Kuwabara's picture in her pocket* I'll just take this ^_^  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: HELP ME!! SOMEONE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oni: Yea, not to funny. But keep in mind I wrote this around 12:30 am. Also, Review!! Please!! 


	5. Football and dislocated body parts!

Oni: Hello people! I'm glad to report that Hiei's DOTDF didn't actually kill Kuwabara.  
  
Pink: Oh darn… - -''  
  
Oni: ^^' heh heh, anyways, He's in the hospital for 3rd degree burns and won't be returning for awhile.  
  
Pink: Oh yay! ^^  
  
Hiei: so get on with it already! What horrible torture are you going to make endure today?  
  
Kurama: yes, Oni's activities always end up getting one of us hurt.   
  
Yusuke: But I came prepared! I have 911 on speed dial! *pulls out his cell phone*  
  
Kurama: - -'' the doctors in the ER know us by our first names…  
  
Oni: Well, This game we're going to play won't cause anyone any broken bones or burns *glares at Hiei* or anything like that!  
  
Pink: then what are we playing?  
  
Oni: FOOTBALL!! *pulls out a football*  
  
*Pink, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei do the anime fall*(( Heehee! I love the Anime fall!))  
  
Hiei: whats football?  
  
Yusuke: You don't know what football is?!  
  
Kurama: Yes he does! Remember Hiei? You thought it was wrestling. ^^'  
  
Oni: and you sat in front of the TV for 5 minutes yelling 'Hit him with a chair!'  
  
Hiei: oh yea. Well they were just letting the guy run away with the ball! If they would have thrown something at him he would have stopped!  
  
Oni: I'm on Hiei's team! He's got the right idea! ^_^  
  
Pink: well, it's gonna be uneven, so why don't we play boys against girls. ^^ cause you know, we could beat them in football.  
  
Oni: Yea, but I don't want Hiei throwing things at me…  
  
-*-*-*-*-* 20 minutes later*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Oni: okay, now we are ready. We've nailed down everything Hiei could harm one of us with! This is an Accident free area!!!   
  
Hiei: *plotting to himself* lets see I could always stab one of them if they got in my way ^_^  
  
*pulls out his sword*  
  
Kurama: Yoink! I'll take that! *hides Hiei's sword*  
  
Hiei: T_T  
  
Yusuke: Okay everyone into your places!   
  
Oni: okay! Ready….Go!! *throws ball*   
  
Yusuke: I got it! *catches ball* Go me!!!  
  
Hiei: *trips Yusuke* heh heh.  
  
Pink: o_0'' well, I guess that means its their ball…  
  
Yusuke: oww… accident free my ass!  
  
Kurama: *takes ball* Ready!? Go!! *throws ball*  
  
Oni: *catches ball* Yusuke! Catch!!! *throws to Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *trys to catch the ball but its to short and hits him in the groin*  
  
Oni: o0'' opps…heh heh I flunked P.E  
  
Kurama: Oh my. That looks like it hurts.  
  
Hiei: Ha ha!   
  
Yusuke: _ oww……  
  
Pink: I'm going to go get him some ice…  
  
Hiei: Ha ha!!! Right in the cradle of life!  
  
Oni: o0'' Hiei! *hits Hiei* Yusuke!! Your ruining my accident free game!!!  
  
Yusuke: _ well you ruined my-  
  
Kurama: watch it yusuke! This is a PG story!  
  
Oni: *kicks Yusuke* jackass!  
  
Hiei: Kick him again!! Hit him with a chair!  
  
Yusuke: dislocated groin…_  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*- In the house-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pink: Hello? 911? I think we have an emergency…o_0' 


	6. Candit Camera

Oni: Shhh!!! Looky what I got! *holds up Video camera*  
  
Hiei: Where did you get that?  
  
Oni: I bought it with the money I found under Kurama's bed. ^_^  
  
Kurama: Oni! I was going to use that to buy Christmas presents!  
  
Oni: Merry Christmas to me then!!  
  
Hiei: - -''  
  
Pink: "How Oni stole Christmas…"  
  
Oni: Everyone just go about your day! I'm just going to be following your every move and video taping you!!  
  
Hiei: I'm going to end up breaking that by the end of this story.  
  
-@-@-@-@- The day goes on -@-@-@-@-  
  
Oni: and here we see Hiei in his natural habitat…pretty nasty if you ask me! *peeks in Hiei's room with the video camera*  
  
Hiei: *walks up behind Oni* Having fun?  
  
Oni: AHH!! Oh, it's you. Your room is messy. *holds camera in Hiei's face*  
  
Hiei: I have a idea, why don't you go to the hospital and bug Yusuke and Kuwabara?  
  
Oni: Nope, video cameras aren't aloud. Besides Yusuke has a restraining order.  
  
Hiei: Just get the hell out of my room! - -'''  
  
Oni: *runs out of the room* well…whats that I hear?! *hears singing coming from the bathroom* Is-Is that Kurama?!  
  
*opens door and sticks video camera in*  
  
Kurama: *dancing in shower* I like big butts and I can not lie!!  
  
Oni: o0'' oh my….  
  
Hiei: *walks up behind Oni* Kurama? Singing? Heh heh…Blackmail ^-^ *plotting evil plans*  
  
Kurama: *slaps butt* when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG! *singing into a sponge like it's a microphone*  
  
Oni: He needs singing lessons…  
  
Hiei: and Therapy  
  
Kurama: *slaps butt again*  
  
Oni: *walks away* I'm gonna need therapy…  
  
Hiei: HA HA!!! *rolling on floor*  
  
Oni: Lets see what Pinks doing.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-* Curling Irons are hot? *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Oni: *video camera in hand* And now into the life of Pink! *sneaks into Pinks room*  
  
Pink: Oh Kurama! Kurama, Kurama! Where forout tho Kurama?!  
  
Oni: He's in the shower slapping his @$$  
  
Pink: WHAT?!  
  
Oni: He's dancing and singing in the shower. I got it all on tape.  
  
Pink: well…..I want a copy.  
  
Oni: Of course!  
  
Pink: good. Now lets just keep this between you and me.  
  
Oni: Okie dokie. Now, why are you curling your hair?  
  
Pink: For Kurama.  
  
Oni: Why?  
  
Pink: cause I can.  
  
Oni: oh…  
  
Pink: *Touches curling Iron* OWCH!  
  
Oni: What?  
  
Pink: It's hot!  
  
Oni: Really?  
  
Pink: yea duh!  
  
Oni: I wanna feel!  
  
Pink: o0' umm…okay…  
  
Oni: *holds curling Iron in other hand* It's not hot…  
  
Pink: o0' really?  
  
Oni: _ Yup  
  
Pink: alright….Kurama!! *walks out of room*  
  
Oni: uh-oh….I can't feel my hand…  
  
Kurama: WHAT! ONI!!!  
  
Oni: oh no o0'  
  
Kurama: *chases Oni, wearing a towl* GIVE ME THAT TAPE!  
  
Oni: No! *throws curling Iron at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *catches the Iron and drops towl*  
  
Oni: whoo…*points video camera at Kurama*  
  
Hiei: o0'' Hn….  
  
Pink: hey Kurama ~_^  
  
Kurama: ONI!!!!!  
  
Oni: Hiei! Here! *throws Hiei the Camera*  
  
Hiei: *takes tape out and throws recorder out of the window* opps  
  
Oni: NOO!! Mr. Recorder!! T_T He was so young…  
  
Pink: You named it?  
  
Kurama: good going Hiei, now back to my shower.  
  
Oni: Now I have to find something else to wreak Havoc with…  
  
Pink: o0''  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#- IN Hiei's room -#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
Hiei: *rewinds tape*  
  
Kurama: I like big butts!  
  
Hiei: heh heh Blackmail! 


	7. Yoai Yayness!

Oni: Hello! I'm running out of idea for this story. So if you could give me any ideas of another story to write. Like maybe a Choose your own adventure or something along those lines. I'm open for any Ideas!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oni: today we're going to have a nice normal conversation.  
  
Hiei: any conversation with you isn't normal, Oni.  
  
Kurama: What are we going to talk about?  
  
Oni: Yaoi.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: o0'''  
  
Oni: You guys are called Yaoi all the time, I thought it would be a good topic.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: o0'''  
  
Oni: - -'  
  
Hiei: Yaoi is bad.  
  
Oni: is that all? Hiei: *nods* nasty stuff.  
  
Kurama: Yes but its all in a fans point of view. It's all just a rumor! I'm NOT Gay!! I'm Not!!!  
  
Oni and Hiei: o0'''  
  
Kurama: Just because my weapon is a rose doesn't mean I like men! Lots of other boys use weapons like that! I'm that guy from Sailor Moon! He uses a rose and doesn't get made fun of! *starts twitching* 0_~  
  
Hiei: This happens every time we talk about this He'll start crying in a minute…  
  
Oni: no he won't.  
  
Hiei: wanna bet? Kurama: I mean, I have feeling too!! How do you think I feel when people call me Yaoi?! It's not nice! *starts crying*  
  
Oni: No ones calling you Yaoi…  
  
Hiei: obviously you havn't read that many fan fictions.  
  
Oni: You read those? How do you feel about them?  
  
Hiei: I don't like them and I have one thing to say to the authors. I WILL find you and when I do-  
  
Oni: HIEI!! Everyone has a right to think what they want. I wouldn't read Yoai.  
  
Pink: Oni! Look what I found in your notebook! *holds up notebook*  
  
Hiei: *looks in notebook* 'It was a dark and stormy night and Hiei had no place to stay'?! WTF?!  
  
Oni: Heh heh…just for fun…Kurama's not even in it.  
  
Hiei: *reads on* 'He knocked on Kurama's window. The seductive Kitsune open the window'  
  
Kurama: *death in his eyes* YOU WRITE THAT STUFF!?  
  
Oni: The first time! I swear! It's nothing!  
  
Pink: I found a whole folder filled with stories like that. There was even a Hiei and Kuwabara one.  
  
Oni: No, that one isn't mine! Kuwabara sent that one to me from the hospital!  
  
Hiei: Oh, don't worry. He'll get his soon enough.   
  
*Hiei and Kurama walk slowly towards Oni, weapons in hand*  
  
Oni: now now boys….lets not do anything drastic! ^_^''  
  
\~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/From outside the house/~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/  
  
Oni: OWCH! No! Please I'm sorry! I won't write anymore please!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oni: Well, to all who did review. This might be the last chapter for this story. T_T sad isn't it? Well, It might not be though, some stupid little thing might happen and I'll think, "Wow…that would make a good story." So then I'll go to my sad little Yu Yu Hakusho shrine that I call my room and write a story. -sigh- Well, anyways! ^_^ please review and tell me what your think and remember I'm open for suggestions for any other story to write! 


	8. Mall Madness

Me: I decided to make another chapter! Yay! And I comes from a personal experience.  
  
Kurama: Yes, They got caught by the security guard at the mall for-  
  
Hiei: Shop lifting!  
  
Oni: Nuh-uh! I wouldn't do that!  
  
Hiei: Your no fun -_-'  
  
Kurama: Anyways, For breaking Curfew. Bad Oni.  
  
Oni: Anyways, here is the story! Oh and Poo on the cops and the state of Ohio for making Curfew at 9:30! *shakes fist*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*at the mall*  
  
Oni: Hiei? Why are we here?  
  
Hiei: *looking around* Because.  
  
Kurama: You wanted to get Yusuke and Kuwabara a get well gift! A card would be nice!  
  
Oni: I don't think they make: 'Sorry I lit you on fire' or 'sorry for dislocated your groin'  
  
Hiei and Kurama: o0''  
  
Oni: Ha ha ha…um….*blushes*  
  
Pink: Moving right along. I know why Hiei dragged us here!  
  
Oni and Kurama: WHY?!  
  
Pink: Because I showed Hiei how to use the internet and he got in a chat room and now he's meeting his little internet buddy.  
  
Kurama: Hiei! You don't know who this person is! I mean for all you know she could be….could be…*looks at Oni* help me out here!  
  
Oni: umm…A very scary man dressed up like a woman that goes by the name of JOEsie!  
  
Kurama, Pink, and Hiei: o0''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Oni: um…ha ha…yea, I'll just be over here if anyone needs me…*walks away*  
  
Pink: Hiei, what is the girls screen name?  
  
Hiei: X_I_like_Swords_x  
  
Kurama: very creative…  
  
Hiei: It caught me eye ^_^  
  
Pink: a lot of things catch your eye, Like that time you came home with that blow up snowman.  
  
Hiei: I wasn't in my right mind when I brought that home.  
  
Pink: your never in your right mind.  
  
Hiei: Alright! Get out of here! I don't want her to see my with you people!  
  
Kurama: Come on, Pink. Lets go get Oni before she causes anymore trouble with that Bell ringer over there.  
  
Pink: Oni! No! Give her the bell back! Oni! *runs over to Oni*  
  
Hiei: *looks around* Okay…she said I would notice her…what the-?!  
  
Kuwabara: I knew it was you! Your BlAcK_DrAgOn !!  
  
Hiei: Oh my good lord! You told me you were a Woman! You sick Pervert!  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei! I love you so! Even on the internet we can't be apart! *trys to hug Hiei*  
  
Kurama: *holding the kicking and yelling Oni*  
  
Pink: I'm sorry Miss. Bell ringer. She like things that are shiny and jingle. We'll pay for the damages.  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
Oni, Kurama, Pink: Oh god!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: No!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Security guard Bob: Okay, I'm going to have to take you down town.   
  
Hiei: I'm gonna kill that-  
  
Security guard Bob: Hey! Your in enough trouble!  
  
Hiei: Shut up!  
  
Oni: *steps between Hiei and Bob* Umm…Excuse my friend he has turettes syndrome. *turns to Hiei* Now Hiei, Remember what Bill at the center said, Find your happy place. *pulls out the bell ringers bell and rings it*  
  
Pink: Oni! How did you get that!?  
  
Hiei: I'll show you happy place! *trys to attack Oni, but is wearing Handcuffs*  
  
Security guard Bob: Alright! Your going down town! Come on! *puts Hiei in the cop car*  
  
Kuwabara: * In the ambulance*  
  
Oni, Pink, Kurama: *watches Hiei drive off*  
  
Oni: Well, I think I'll go buy him some Soap on a rope…who knows hold long it will take us to get bail.  
  
Pink: I don't think they'll wait for him to drop the soap…  
  
Kurama: o0''' poor Hiei…  
  
Security guard Bob: Now, You three. I need to see some ID. It's 9:30 and your braking curfew.  
  
Oni: At 9:30?! That's F******* stupid!  
  
Pink: please ignore my friend… she has turettes… 


	9. Game time!

Oni: Hello!  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Kurama: Where's Pink? -looks around-  
  
Oni: She is working on her 'Choose Your own Adventure' And guess what!  
  
Hiei: I'm going to regret this but, What?  
  
Oni: You and Kurama are the stars!  
  
Hiei: joy...  
  
Kurama: Yay! ^_^  
  
Hiei: what are we gonna do with out Pink? She always did damage control when your stupid Ideas of fun and pain back fired.   
  
Kurama: Hiei has a point...with out Pink... this whole place is gonna be a disaster.  
  
Oni: -_-''' I ish so unloved I'm sure we can all think off something fun and non pain causing!  
  
Kurama: Yes, thats what you said about the football game.  
  
Hiei: and look what happened to Yusuke, He's in the hospital with a disslocated groin, and has a restraining order against us.  
  
Oni: Fine! You guys think of something! -pouts-  
  
Hiei: Fine we will!  
  
Kurama: We will?  
  
Hiei: Yes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 1 hour later *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Hiei...  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Kurama: I can't think of anything.  
  
Oni: ^_^ -skipping around ringing the Bell ringers bell- Lalalala! I love bells! And Shiny things!  
  
Kurama: It doesn't take much to keep her occupied o0'  
  
Hiei: ...I think she's part cat...Yes! I've got an Idea!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, we're not going to drop her off the roof to see if she can land on her feet.  
  
Hiei: _ You just sucked to fun outta this place.  
  
Kurama: I've got it! Okay we're gonna ask each other questions!  
  
Oni: Oh Oh! ask me!  
  
Kurama: Alright, umm...okay! Heres one! Your stuck on a island with 10 other people and-  
  
Oni: Who are the other people?  
  
Kurama: -_- it doesn't matter, anyways, You find a boat and it can only hold 5 people. so-  
  
Oni: Why can it only hold 5 people?  
  
Hiei: -_-; Because he said it could! Listen to the damn question!  
  
Oni: T_T fine... you don't gotta be mean!  
  
Kurama: yes well, You find a boat that can only hold 5 people, while the rest of the group is fighting over who gets to go in the boat, what do you do?  
  
Oni: Thats easy! I would steal the boat and wave to them as I floated away! ^_^ -innocent smile-   
  
Hiei: heart-less  
  
Oni: Okay, I would take you with me-  
  
Hiei: ^_^  
  
Oni: Kurama.  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Kurama: thank you.  
  
Oni: But you'd have to row the boat, and if we ran out of food-  
  
Kurama: Never mind, I'll stay on the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Oni picks the game ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oni: Isn't Monopoly fun? ^_^  
  
Hiei: -in the lead- Yup, Cause I'm winning!  
  
Kurama: -_- -pouting-  
  
Hiei: -draws the chance card- oh man...   
  
Oni: what is it Hiei?  
  
Kurama: I know what it is! ^_^ -happy dance-  
  
Hiei: -reads card- go to jail...go directly to jail. Do not pass go, Do not collect $200-  
  
Oni: And don't drop the soap!!!  
  
Kurama: -blushes- Oh my...  
  
Hiei: You manage to ruin every game we play! How? How do you do that?! -having a mental break down-  
  
Oni: Tee-hee! ^_^ I love playing with you guys!  
  
Hiei: -twitch twitch- ~_- 


	10. Exams

Oni: Party!!! I passed my exams! -dances- I am smart!  
  
Hiei: -_- don't get your hopes up.  
  
Kurama: We're very proud Oni ^_^  
  
Oni: I am smart! I am smart!   
  
Pink: I have so for this special occasion! -pulls out sparkling grape juice-  
  
Oni: aww…no beer?  
  
Pink: Of course not! You and alcohol don't mix. It always ends up badly with a trip to the ER.  
  
Kurama: Yes, You've been picking us off one by one. First Kuwabara, then Yusuke. Hiei was arrested, and Kuwabara is back in the hospital.  
  
Oni: okay, Now, Kuwabara being in the hospital now isn't my fault, that's Hiei's.  
  
Pink: I think your planning against us.  
  
Hiei: She is going to kill us in our sleep, then sell our organs on e-bay.  
  
Oni, Pink ,and Kurama: o_____0''''  
  
Hiei: What? I saw it on TV…  
  
Oni: -take the Sparkling Grape juice- I guess this will have to do.  
  
Kurama: there is no way you can get drunk off of this stuff.  
  
~*~*~ 2 hours later ~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Oni is the only person I know who can get drunk off of sparkling grape juice -_-'''  
  
Oni: -swaying and slurred speech- Laaalaaa! I'm smart! Cause I…I…-looks at Hiei- what did I do again?  
  
Hiei: -sighs- passed your exams.  
  
Oni: Right! Passed your exams!…what does that have to do with me?  
  
Hiei: I didn't pass the exams! You did you baka!  
  
Oni: ooohhhhhh! I did…? I didn't think I was that smart….  
  
Pink: This can't get much worse….  
  
-Phone rings-  
  
Oni: does someone hear something?  
  
Kurama: it's the phone.  
  
Oni: It sounds like a kitty cat…-looks around- here kitty kitty kitty….  
  
Hiei: tell me she is not calling the phone a kitty…  
  
Pink: She is…  
  
Oni: I hear you kitty! Where are you? -looking under the couch-  
  
Kurama: here Oni! -pulls out a bell and rings it-  
  
Oni: bell! Give me!  
  
Kurama: -throws bell in the bathroom- ^___^  
  
Oni: -chases after it-  
  
Pink: Now what? -_- she's wild.  
  
Hiei: Lets call animal control.  
  
Oni: -from the bathroom- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pink: Oni? Whats the matter.  
  
Oni: -walks back out- T_T Oh gosh! Its like I killed my own dog! I flushed the bell down the toilet!  
  
Kurama, Pink and Hiei: o____0'''  
  
Oni: T_T …it was so young… Hiei! Go get it for me!  
  
Hiei: like hell I will! I'm outta here -walks into his room-  
  
Pink: Me to -goes to her room-  
  
Kurama: good night Oni -leaves-  
  
Oni: -looks around- I'm all alone…  
  
-phone rings-  
  
Oni: Kitty!! ^___^ I'll save you kitty! Keep meowing I'll find you! 


End file.
